


Feelings Undercover

by fandomtrash2611



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Based on a song, Case, Case Fic, Christina Aguilera Nasty Naughty Boy, Confessions, Crush, Cute, Dangerous, Denial of Feelings, Erotic, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluffy, Idiots in Love, In Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Murder, Not Beta Read, Rape, Smutty, Stripping, Trigger Warning!, Undercover, Undercover Mission, confused Cormoran, had this idea while driving, protective Cormoran, sexy Robin, sexy fic, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash2611/pseuds/fandomtrash2611
Summary: Robin has to go undercover, much to Strike's concern. Yet he supports her with this and things develop during some very intimate moments between the two partners.Will they both finally give in and even mange to find their murderer?
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Feelings Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!   
> Had this idea during driving home and listening to Christina Aguilera's album "Back To Basics" when 'Nasty Naughty Boy' was on and I thought why not write something about this? This took me quite some time to write and I guess it truly is my most erotic and sexy fic I ever wrote. I did a lot of research for this and truly hope you like it.  
> Enjoy and stay safe!   
> love, Y.

Robin made her way downstairs and outside into the heavy snowstorm. Cormoran had sent her a text that he wanted to meet her at Scotland Yard due to a case. Robin wrapped herself more in her warm coat and made her way to the tube. Half an hour later she arrived and headed up the stairs to Wardle’s office where Cormoran was waiting for her.

“What’s going on?”, she asked as she had stepped into the small office. 

“Wardle wants to talk to you about a case”, Strike said quite angry.

“Well what is it?”, Robin said in quite a good mood and smiled at the DI.

“I need you to go undercover.” 

Robin looked at him with a questioning look and the DI tried to explain. 

“We had some murder’s in a strip club in Hackney Road and we already had a police officer investigate, but her cover blew and she got murdered as well. I know it’s a lot to ask, but I know that you’re capable and that Strike will keep an eye out for you.”

“But I told him already that you won’t take the job since it’s too risky”, Strike said protective from behind her. 

“Would you mind giving me a read through the file before I decide anything first?”, she asked the police officer and Wardle handed her a copy.

“Read through it and then give me your answer until tomorrow. If you’ve any questions at all, just call.”

“Will do”, Robin agreed and she and Strike left Scotland Yard a few minutes later.

She could feel his ager beside her, his concerned and furious looks yet he waited until they had gotten back to the office, before he shouted at her.

“Are you completely crazy?”, he asked. “This is too dangerous! You can’t take the job! I forbid you to risk your life in that way!”

“You forbid me?  Cormoran you’re not my dad or husband. You can’t decide over what I do and don’t do and besides, Wardle needs our help.”

“But risking your life is not part of the job!”

“But you’ll have an eye on me, so will Wardle’s men. I’ll be completely safe.”

“Robin, no.”

“I’m  gonna do this with or without you. But with you, I’d feel much safer”, she said and with this the discussion seemed to be over. 

She stood up and made them some tea instead before working over the copied file and inform herself about the tasks to come. Strike sat on the leather sofa and watched her while sipping on his cup. 

“Tell me more about the case then”, he mumbled and she smiled at him and started.

“Strip club in Hackney Road. Lots of girls gone missing. All were found dead and disembowelled in some streets nearby.  Cormoran ”, she then said when he read the address. “It’s just a short walk from here, about 3 miles.”

Robin looked at some photos of the location and more information about the opening hours, the girls who worked there. It looked very private and cosy. Perfect for quiet meet ups with the customers and god knows what. It was an expensive and exclusive club. Strike stood up and stood by her side while he watched the pictures. He had been there years ago as young soldier during one of his friends’ stag nights. He knew from experience what could happen in those private booths and behind the heavy curtains. Strike didn’t like this at all. He was worried and Robin could feel it.

“Don’t worry. It’ll be fine. You and Wardle and his team will look after me, so nothing is going to happen, I’m sure.”

“Hm...”, he grumbled.

Robin decided to call Wardle for details and an hour later they had all figured it out. Strike looked at her interested from the door to his office, arms crossed and waiting for her to talk to him, but she didn’t.

“I won’t tell you what’s going on. You’ll never agree to anything Eric and I spoke off”, she laughed and packed her handbag and grabbed her coat.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to do some shopping. I’ll be back as soon as I can”, she winked and left without another word.

“What the fuck?”, he grumbled into the silence and then decided to call  Shanker .

If they were doing this, they needed some more backup to keep Robin safe. 

Meanwhile Robin made her way down to the shops. She didn’t have anything appropriate for a job like this so she went shopping for some dresses, stockings, lingerie and shoes. She would have needed new clothes anyway since she had gotten rid of a lot of her old stuff after the break up with Matthew. She wanted a change and so she decided it was time. With a huge number of bags, she returned a few hours later to the office to grab some more files.  Cormoran was surprised to see her like this and looked asking at her when she put the stuff beside the sofa.

“What’s this all about?”, he asked and could clearly figure what the bags contained. “You did not just went shopping for the job, did you?”

“I needed new stuff anyway”, she said, smiling a bit ashamed and blushed. 

“Hm...”

He looked interested at her stuff again. The thought about Robin in some sexy lingerie or dress had distracted him the whole day and seeing her now with these bags, distracted him even more and made him curious. What had she chosen? Robin felt that something between them had changed the last weeks. He had gotten more protective and sometimes direct. But this was new. She knew what he thought even though he tried to hide it. But it didn’t make her feel ashamed. Instead Robin wanted to look good for him. She blushed and then informed him about what she and Wardle had planned.

“Wardle and I talked about everything. The club owner will know what is going on and I’ll be at the bar for the first nights and then maybe do a bit more if required.”

He knew exactly what this meant and he tried not to protest. If she wanted to do this and was sure she could handle it, he would support her. 

“Alright.”

“Wardle told me that he and some of his men will come regularly for the next nights and watch over me. He offered that you should stay away for the first time and just pop by occasionally. Until we both could figure out a cover for ourselves. He suggested some heated affair. Man falls in love with a stripper”, she quickly said since she knew that he would be angry nonetheless.

But despite what she thought, he stayed silent and just grumbled.

“I’ll talk to the girls, try to find out what could be behind all these murders. As soon as I got some lead, I’ll be out there if possible.”

“I called  Shanker ”, he then said. “I don’t trust Wardle’s men with protecting you properly.  Shanker agreed and will keep an eye out as well so don’t worry if you see some of his guys that night. He’ll file me up on who’s coming.”

“Do you really think that’s a good idea with the police by our side. I don’t want  Shanker to get into any kind of trouble.”

“He’ll be fine and I want to know you’re safe.”

He looked her deep in the eye and she could see the anger, worry and arousal in them. Without thinking she stepped closer to where he sat on the sofa and let her hand slide over his  stubbled cheek.

“Don’t worry this much. I’m a big girl. I can take care of this.”

“I know what can happen in these clubs. I don’t want anything to happen to you. I’d never forgive myself for it.”

“Just don’t worry this much.” 

He nodded. 

“If you need anything, just call, okay?”

“I’d like to have some dinner. It’s late and we both need some food. You haven’t eaten all day Cormoran and you get grumpy when you’re hungry.”   
“Alright. Dinner then”, he agreed and laughed.

They grabbed their coats, Robin her bags he still eyed curiously, and then left for the pub. They got their usual seat in a quiet corner and  Cormoran grabbed the drinks while Robin watched him. She could see the tension in his shoulders. She knew that Wardle was right and they had to talk about a cover, but Robin was worried that her own feelings would get in the way. She knew why so many women seemed to like him, she understood their attraction completely. In her thoughts she watched him even when he returned and put her wine in front of her.

“Thank you”, she mumbled. “ Cormoran , what Wardle said about our cover...”

“Yes, I thought about it”, he said into the silence. “I think it’s not a bad plan. It would explain why I’m there quite often.”

“Yes.”

“I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, it’s fine”, she mumbled and looked at the menu again and thought about what to order.

When they had decided, she headed to order and to the toilette since she needed a moment alone.  Cormoran’s curiosity got the better of him and he quickly looked in a bag that stood quite close. He could see some corsets, stockings and lingerie that let little to the imagination. Fuck... He tried to stifle a moan since he was immediately aroused and quickly let go of the bag again. A moment later she was back and she blushed under the look he shot her. The rest of the evening was quite normal, even though  Cormoran was still distracted by what he had seen in the bag. He got her home and made her promise to call if she needed him in any way. The young woman promised, stood on tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek before she left upstairs to her tiny apartment.

Strike lay in his bed and had just woken up when his phone rang. It was Robin so he immediately picked it up.

“Yes, Robin?”

“I’m sorry to call but I need some advice from a man.”

“How can I help?”, he asked confused and rested into the comfortable cushions.

“What should I wear on my first day?”

“You asking me what to wear?”

“Yes”, she mumbled a bit ashamed into the phone. “You’re a man after all.”

“What do you want to wear?”

“I’ve this black dress.” He closed his eyes and imagined her in front of him. “Tight and a bit short. Wide open back with laces to hold it.”

He hummed his approval and tried to stay calm.

“And what’s the other option?”

“A black body that’s like a dress with stockings and high heels.”

“Nothing else?”

“No.”

He sighed.  Cormoran was very aroused. He imagined Robin in front of him with nothing but the body. Crap, he definitely would need a cold shower after this conversation. Robin blushed when she heard him sigh. 

“So what should I wear?”, she asked quietly.

“The body”, he mumbled and she smiled. 

“Thank you.”

“Robin?”

“Yes?”

“Put on something warm over it though. It’s going to get pretty cold again at night.”

“Will do. Do I see you later?”

“Yes.”

With this she hung up and got dressed.  Cormoran moaned into the silence and tossed his phone into the pillows. Shit! He wasn’t sure if he could do it without getting more involved than he already was.  Cormoran decided to get going as well. After a long cold shower, he dressed into his best suit and made his way to the club. Like usual the club was crowded.  Cormoran got inside without problems, Wardle had taken care that he would get in for free, and looked for Robin who would be a waitress tonight. He met up with Wardle in a private booth where he had a perfect look at the bar and there she was. Dressed in this black body. It looked like a vest and some very tiny shorts but he knew it was one piece. The back was way more open than he had expected and the piece was held by a bow in the neck. Her hair was draped over it in small curls, she wore a dark make up and fire red lipstick. Underneath the body, she wore fishnet stockings and black high heels. Not the usual high she wore, but way higher. Wow... She was stunning. Wardle saw the look  Cormoran shot her and smiled, sipping on his drink. The two men talked quietly about the case while he watched Robin. All the men looked at her, watching and trying to touch. Some did and it made him angry. Fucking arseholes! A few minutes later she stepped to him and took his order.

“Whiskey”, he mumbled with a thick voice while his eyes stopped at her breasts. Wow... He hadn’t realised that the fabric at her breasts was lace only. She could feel his look and blushed.

“Any news?”, Wardle asked.

“All the girls are worried and afraid when going home. Nothing suspicious for now though.”

Wardle nodded and Robin continued her job, getting  Cormoran his drink a bit later. 

“You okay?”

“I’m fine”, she said and smiled softly at him.

He watched her the whole night and so did Wardle. 

“You know, by the look of you, she’d be naked already”, the DI said after his third drink when it was very late already.

“Shut up.”

“You two should talk. This tension is unbearable to watch.”

Strike stayed silent and he and Wardle stayed until the club closed. He waited for Robin by the back door, smoking. It was very cold and he hoped that Robin wouldn’t freeze to death in her outfit. A while later she stepped out and found him in the dim light of the alley.

“You’re still here?”, she asked surprised. 

“I’m here to get you home.”

“Thank you”, she said and slipped into her gloves.

“You’re cold?”, he asked and she nodded. “I hope you do wear something underneath that coat.”

“I do, but apparently it’s not enough.”

“Let’s get you home then.”

He looked at her shoes and was happy to see that she had changed the high heels for warm boots. Quietly he got her home and was careful that no one was following them. He could feel her shake beside him so he decided to hail a cab instead of heading to the tube. But since it was this late, it wasn't easy to find one. After a short walk he finally found one and waved the driver over.

“Get in”, he mumbled and put a hand on her back while Robin obeyed and slipped into the cab. 

She was exhausted and cold.

“Could you please turn the heating up a bit more?”, he asked the cabbie and he nodded and did.

“Thank you”, Robin mumbled.

Her coat had slipped higher and he could see more of her wonderful long legs.

“You looked very beautiful tonight”, he said and she blushed deeply. 

“Thank you.”

After he got her home, he walked the few streets to his flat, smoking and thinking. He knew that this whole case wouldn’t end well.

The next weeks stayed silent and despite Robin’s investigation they had another murder the other day. So she and Wardle decided that she would start dancing to get closer to the murder since always the girls who were stripping and dancing seemed to get killed. Strike was furious when he found out and it was late when he arrived at the bar that night. He saw Robin dressed in some lingerie dancing in a quiet corner and he couldn’t take his eyes off of her.  Shanker sat in a corner by her and carefully watched her and the other guys. Somewhere the one who did all this must be here. Wardle was in his usual booth, watching the bar where Strike grabbed a drink. He watched Robin and when it was past midnight, someone from the bar whispered something in her ear and she just nodded. A minute later a young and very attractive blonde stepped to Strike.

“Evening Mister”, she said and slipped on the seat beside him. She wore a short red dress that clung to her like a second skin, breast shoved upwards, hair open and also red high heels.

“The owner sends me. He agreed to the DI’s plan and asked me to bring you to the special room. Will you follow me?”

He looked confused and yet he followed her. She held her hand and for everyone it looked like a normal guy who followed one of the girls. She got him to a private seating area where Robin was waiting, dressed in a silken dressing gown. She left the two alone for a moment.

“What’s going on?”, he asked, stepping to her.

“Wardle set something up for us. Please tell me you won’t be angry and play along.”

He scrutinized her and then nodded. 

“Thank you. I got to change. Do you mind?”

He turned around and Robin quickly changed into a bit more than she wore now. She slipped into red underwear, a red corset, white lace stockings, red high heels and a white short and yet very elegant dress. She re-applied her lipstick again.

“You can turn around again”, she said and he did. 

She looked so beautiful and he let  his eyes wander over her body.

“What is going on? Will you tell me?”

“You’ll see soon enough”, she said and quickly turned and avoided his look.

The young woman who had gotten him here, returned and asked him to sit down on a chair. Then some more men got guided inside, so Wardle and  Shanker . Robin blushed heavily when she realised but waited by a spot by the door where no one saw her. When the ten men were seated, the young blonde woman introduced her.

“Now we’d like to introduce you the wonderful Chastity. She’s new and this is her first dance for you gentlemen, so be kind and not too naughty”, she joked and the other men laughed. “Chastity will choose one of you for special treatment so give her some applause and enjoy.”

Strike just looked shocked to Wardle who shot him a warning look. They clapped and the young blonde left them. The lights went out and one spot directed to the other door. Robin breathed in to calm down and then slipped out of her robe and outside to the men when some typical strip music started playing. Robin slowly walked past the circle of men and then Christina Aguilera's  _ Nasty Naughty Boy _ started playing when she stopped in front of Strike. But despite what everyone would have thought, Robin sang and it was the first time he heard her voice like this. Wow, he was stunned.

_ Come here, big boy  _

She gestured with her finger to follow her and he stood up and Robin took his hand a moment later. She guided him to a chair in the middle and softly pushed him down while she started dancing. She wiggled her hips, moaned and tilted her head back while her hands wandered over her dress, breasts down to her lap and she got down. Stretching one leg away, letting her hands slide over it upwards while she looked at him seductively. Softly turning, hair tossing back, getting on her knees a moment later, crawling to him. She got to the floor, got up while her lovely bottom got up first. She stretched and then was up again. Erotic, slowly. Oh dear... Strike tried to handle this professional but it was impossible. His eyes lingered on her.

_You've been a bad, bad boy_   
_I'm_ _gonna_ _take my time, so enjoy_

She got up again, looking at him from dark lashes while her hands rested on his knees and she bite her lip. She moved to the other men while singing and stopped by the DI.

_There's no need to feel no shame_   
_Relax, and sip upon my champagne_

She got Wardle’s drink and sipped at it before he took it again and she let her hand slide over his  stubbled cheek. Then she moved again to Strike, slowly, sensual. Her hands on her body, playfully, teasing. He was hard as a rock and out of breath.

_'Cause_ _I_ _wanna_ _give you a little taste_   
_Of the sugar below my waist, you nasty boy_

Robin leaned down and took his hands and lay them on her waist for a moment.

_I'll give you some oh-la-la_   
_Voulez_ _vous_ _coucher_ _avec_ _moi_ _?_

She leaned closer and sang into his ear. Her lips brushing his ear and cheek.

_I got you breaking into a sweat_   
_Got you hot, bothered, and wet_   
_You nasty boy_

It looked like it was accidentally when she let her fingers softly brush over his fly and his leg down. He bit his lip and looked into her eyes. 

_Oh baby, for all it's worth_   
_I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind_

She now was by the pool bar and let her hand wander down it and spread her legs while going down as well.

_Now, if you're ready, come and get me_   
_I'll give you that hot, sweet, sexy loving_

She wiggled with her hips and got out of her dress she let slip to the floor while sinking to her legs, legs spread, slowly moving her hips up and down for a moment. The crowd got nuts. The men cheered, clapped and whistled.

_Hush now, don't say a word_   
_I'm_ _gonna_ _give you what you deserve_

She danced by the pool bar and then got back to Strike. His eyes never left her. 

_Now, you better give me a little taste_   
_Put your icing on my cake_   
_You nasty boy_

Her finger slipped over his lips and his cheek. She wore nothing more than the red corset and slip. She stepped around his chair, letting her hand slip over his shoulders. 

_Oh no, oh there I go again_   
_I need a spanking_ _'cause_ _I've been bad_

She leaned down in front of him and let her hands glide over her legs upwards to her tights. He inhaled sharply. 

_So let my body do the_ _talkin_ _'_   
_I'll slip you that hot, sweet, sexy loving_

Robin stepped a bit away and then got down to the floor. She sat on the carpet, leaned back, letting her hands slip over her breasts, to her lap, over her tights, pressing her legs together, eyes closed and head fallen back. Legs moving against each other, spreading one in the air, letting her other one glide over her calf's up. 

_Oh, ha!_   
_Come on, daddy!_   
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh yeah_   
_Oh yeah, oh, come on, sugar_

She now lay back fully, moaning and then turning around pretty sexy and was on her knees. The men cheered, screamed. She stood up and wiggled her bum seductively again. Her hands shoving her hair back, over her long neck.

_I got you breaking into a sweat_   
_Got you hot, bothered, and wet_   
_You nasty boy_

For a while only the music continued to play and she once more made her way towards the men and danced in front of them. Some tried to touch, but Robin didn’t let them come to close, so no one had the chance. She was behind him. He could feel her breasts brushing against his shoulder while she then turned around and stood before him. 

_Oh baby, for all it's worth_   
_I swear I'll be the first to blow your mind_

She had her hands on his tie and softly pulled at it while she sat sexily sideway on his lap.

_Now that you're ready, give it to me_   
_Just give me that hot, sweet, sexy loving_

She took his hand and let it slide over her leg upwards with hers over it while leaning back, neck bend, eyes half closed. 

_Now give me a little spanking_   
_Oh, oh, is that all you've got?_

She leaned to his ear, his hands still on her hips. She wiggled in his lap and moved too much.   
_Come on now, don't play with me_

She stood up and pulled him softly up as well with his hands on  his tie. She danced in front of him, letting her hand slip over his chest and buttons to his belt. 

_Oh, give me that hot, sweet, nasty_   
_Boy, don't you make me wait_

_Now you better give me a little taste_   
_Put your icing on my cake_   
_You nasty boy_

She had turned around, his hands still on her hips, pushing against him, moving. Then she turned around, shoved him on the chair again and sat astride on his lap, moving her lips close to his, softly teasing him.

_ Mmm _

She looked at him, cheeks blushed and the crowd got nuts. Some of the men had gotten up, clapped, cheered, shouted and whistled. They wanted more. Strike just looked at her. She could feel that he was aroused. Her hands rested on his chest and she was pressed against his body while she tried to catch her breath. He softly let a finger glide over her cheek, to her lips and leaned closer. She could see how aroused he was, how he initiated a kiss, but they couldn’t do this. She softly shoved against his chest.

“Don’t”, she mumbled and he stopped.

Instead he took her hand and helped her up. The moment she was up, the music changed into something quite sexy again, but something slower. The men still clapped while she grabbed her dress and made her way out and through the other door. Strike breathed out. Fuck... Wardle stepped to him.

“You okay mate?”

“Why did you let her do this?”

“It’s part of the job. We need to get this going and she said she’d rather do it with you.”

He was still hard as a rock, unable to think clear. Wardle left so they wouldn’t blow their cover and  Shanker stepped to him for a moment.

“I guess you two have a lot to talk about when this is over”, he mumbled and Strike nodded.

They headed out separately so no one would know and Strike immediately headed to get himself a drink and then headed out for a moment to smoke. He needed some time to calm down.

Meanwhile Robin changed into her dress again and then made her way outside to the bar. She looked for Strike, to apologise and talk to him about what had happened, but he had vanished. Instead an older guy stepped to her.

“You were pretty good in there”, he said flirtatious and she blushed.

“Thank you.”

“Want a drink?”

“I’m still on my shift.  Maybe later”, she said and smiled softly.

She didn’t want to get rid of him since everyone could been their murderer. 

“You’re very beautiful, but why is a girl like you working in a place like this?”

“I need the money and a friend told me, that the job’s here are very good. She didn’t lie.”

“Well if you want, you can easily earn some extra money tonight”, he said and let his hand slide over her naked arm.

She smiled  shyly and stepped a bit away.

“Excuse me. I got to go.”

She hurried back to the other girls and changed into another outfit. She wore her hair up now and a short black dress that had an open back, no bra. She stepped out again and made her way to another sitting booth where she would met up with Wardle. Quickly they talked about the case before she left again. Strike returned after his smoke and sat by the bar to get another drink. He saw Robin talking to Wardle and watched her. She had changed into another dress and he liked it, even though it was very short. For the rest of the night, he watched her and instead of getting her home like usual, he asked  Shanker to do it. He couldn’t stay by her side. Not after tonight’s events. Tired and exhausted he sank naked into his bed in Denmark Street and had weird dreams about Robin dancing for him. 

A week later Wardle got the order to stop the investigations like this. His men were ordered to do different work and so was he. He should investigate further but wasn’t allowed at the club anymore. That left Robin without him and his protection and it made Strike furious. They had agreed to meet up in the office in Denmark Street to talk about the situation. Strike had agreed although he had tried to avoid Robin since their small encounter in the club. He hadn’t had the guts to talk about it with her and just wanted to get back to normal. Now the three of them were standing in the office, discussing the case. Strike was shouting at Wardle who was shouting back and Robin desperately tried to calm them down.

“You can’t just let her walk into this alone. That’s suicide!”, Strike shouted.

“I’ve no choice! You know how the rules can be. I’m not allowed to do anymore at the moment. I’m sorry.”

“Wardle, it’s fine”, Robin finally  managed to say when  Cormoran had stopped shouting. “I’ll investigate further and keep you posted. I can do this alone, I’m a big girl.”

“You fucking won’t!”, Strike now grumbled at her.

“What do you care?” Now it was her time to get angry. “You simply vanished and left me with  Shanker and his guys.”

“That’s not...”

“Stop lying to me  Cormoran ”, she snapped at him. “I know why you did it. It’s fine, I can handle this alone though.”

Without another word, she grabbed her stuff and made her way to the club and to work.

“She’s right you know”, Wardle said. “It wasn’t right, leaving her on the case like you did. You should talk. She’s not stupid Strike. Simply tell her how you feel. I mean it was obvious after all.”

“I can’t. It’s not that easy.”

“It is. You’re just a coward when it comes to your feelings. Tell her, she won’t bite”, Wardle advised before he left as well. 

“Fuck!”, he shouted into the silence before he made his way to another observation. 

He would join Robin, but first he had to deal with this. Meanwhile he texted  Shanker to keep an eye on her.

It was already late on this Friday evening, when Strike arrived at the club. He wore a new suit he had gotten. Dark blue with a white shirt and no tie. Immediately his eyes looked for Robin and he found her. She was dancing at a pool bar in the back of the club in a private area. Fuck! She barely wore anything, just a string and a bra that barely covered her breasts. Anger and jealousy that other men saw her like this, welled up inside of him and he got himself a drink. He asked one of the other girls – who knew about them - to get Robin as soon as she was finished. She did and a few minutes later the show was over and Robin made her way through the club, only dressed in a very tiny dress and met him in a private booth with curtains. He gestured for her to sit and closed the curtains.

“I'm sorry Robin”, he then said and rubbed his tired eyes and let his hand slide through his hair. “I completely overreacted with all this.”

“It’s fine”, she mumbled. “These are stressful times.”

Instead of talking to her about all this, he just nodded and sipped from his drink. His eyes wandered over her body. 

“How do we go on?”

“We need to get this going. Would it be okay if you...?”

“If I?”, he asked.

“I’m supposed to do a lap dance tonight. Would it be okay if you’d do it with me? I... “ She blushed and he nodded. “Thank you.”

“Just tell me what to do.”

“Play along. Touch me and try to make a move. I’ve a theory I want to try out.”

He looked at her suspiciously but nodded once more. Robin stood up, let her finger slide over his  stubbled cheek and then quickly left. Half an hour later the blonde woman returned and guided him to a small but not too intimate booth where Robin was waiting. Others were able to look at them while walking past, yet they were alone and could close the curtains if they needed some more privacy. Strike sat in a comfortable chair while Robin turned on the music. Sexy and intimate. She had changed again and wore nothing more than a lace body, stockings and high heels. Her hair was open. She stood in front of him, her back to him. She stretched out her right leg then leaned down and let her hand wander over it upwards over her hip and breasts up into her hair. A step forward, then she turned around, stepped closer again, rolling her hips and got down, spreading her legs while her hands lay on his knees again. Robin got up again, stepped beside him and let her hand wander through his curls while her leg stood between his. He lay a hand on her calve and wandered upwards but before he could do more, she moved again, back turned again, bending over and touching herself for a moment. He inhaled sharply before she got to her knees, rolling her hips sensually while wandering with her hands over her own body, driving him nuts. Then she slowly got up again, moving her hips while looking sensually over her shoulder. Her cheeks where blushed, her lips slightly parted, her breathing harsh and her eyes only on him. A moment later she turned again, looking down at him now while once more coming closer and then leaning in to let her hands slide over his legs up to his tights. She was closer than before and brushed her lips over his for a moment. He reacted and wanted to kiss Robin, but she moved away again. Dancing slowly and running her hand once more over herself downwards while her other hand was in her hair and her head slightly turned back, eyes closed for a moment. He mumbled her name. Then she was back, standing by him, slowly going down again while her hands ran over his chest to his hips. Fuck... His breath hitched. His fingertips carefully touched her by the end of her stockings. She smiled a bit but continued. She got up, pulled him up and got around him, letting her hand glide over his chest. Robin stood in front of him again, moving her hips, his hands rested on her hips for a moment when she put it there. Then without warning, she stepped a bit closer and rubbed her wonderful backside against him. He stiffed a moan and stepped a bit back. Robin blushed. Without thinking he pulled her around and kissed her. Robin was shocked for a moment but then kissed him back before she shoved him away and on the chair. Oh god, he was aroused again and Robin was as well. She had wanted to kiss him for so long. His lips had felt soft and urgent against hers and yet loving and passionate. She hesitated for a moment and continued with their cover, but when she was closer again and he touched her at the hem of her stockings again, it was her who lost it. She sat on his lap and kissed him. He moaned and pulled her closer against him. Robin fumbled at the buttons of his shirt. His hands on her hips, kissing and kissing until both stopped and panted for air.

“Oh gosh”, Robin mumbled. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s fine”, he said while she stumbled up.

Confused, she fled the booth and through a door where she entered the private rooms where they changed. Robin closed the door to one of the toilettes and started crying. Oh god. All this, the case,  Cormoran , the kiss, where a bit much.

“Fuck!”,  Cormoran grumbled and let his hand slide through his hair. 

He headed outside to smoke and texted Robin and  Shanker . He asked his friend to keep an eye out on Robin and texted her, that he would wait for her after work, then he lit up another cigarette and made his way to a nearby bar. He needed a drink and some time again.

One of the other girls found Robin like this in the changing room. 

“Are you okay Robin?”, she asked and Robin nodded but dried her upcoming tears again. “What’s wrong? I saw you and that guy in the booth. Did he do anything to you?”

“No, he’s... It’s complicated.”

“He’s your boyfriend?”, the girl asked.

“No, but he likes me and I guess I like him as well...”

“Well I guess you two should talk then. Don’t worry. It’s going to be fine.”

Robin thanked her and then stepped to her things to re-do some of her make-up when she saw that she had gotten a text from  Cormoran .

_ Shanker _ _ will have an eye on you. Text me when you’ve finished. I’ll pick you up then. C. _

_ I’ll wait. Rx _

Cormoran left and made his way to a nearby pub to have a drink and get some distance between them. He needed time to think. 

It was late in the morning and the club had just closed when he went over there again and waited for Robin by the back door like usual.  After a few minutes she got out the back door pretty late and looked around when a black figure approached her. She talked but Strike could feel that something was odd. He approached them and saw the old man that had talked to her a few days ago at the bar. He had grabbed her arm and tried to persuade her to come with him.

“Come on love, you will enjoy it and I told you my payment is very generous.”

“No! I told you I don’t want to!”

“Get your fucking paws off her!”, Strike grumbled darkly when he stepped to them and both looked shocked at him. 

He pulled Robin closer and behind him to protect her.

“Who the fuck are you?!”, the older man shouted angry. 

“Boyfriend”, he said without hesitation and looked at him angry, telling him to fuck off.

The older man turned and vanished into the night. Robin could see that he was angry as hell so she stayed silent, still a bit shaky from the encounter.  Cormoran let out a heavy breath and turned to her. 

“Are you okay?” Robin nodded. “Come on, I’ll get you home.”

She obeyed and together they walked to her place. No one said a word and he could feel the tension between them. Unspoken words. Needs that where to clear a few hours ago. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up while they quietly walked down the road. Half an hour later they arrived at Robin’s place and he got her upstairs. 

“Want to come in for some tea?”, she said and blushed heavily under his eyes that scrutinized her.

“No. It’s late and we should both get some sleep. Goodnight.”

Strike turned around and left without another word, feeling her eyes linger on his back as he made his way downstairs. Robin sighed and closed the door. Tonight had been a complete disaster. She knew that this case was getting to both of them but this... Robin was ashamed of herself. Snogging with her boss during a case in a strip club! What had she thought? But then she also was clear of what she wanted. She had wanted him, damn the consequences and she knew that  Cormoran did as well. Yet he had way more self-control than she had thought and had left her here, after saving her from the old man earlier. Robin headed for a quick shower and then dressed into some pyjama buttons and an old pullover before she wanted to head to bed. But the ringing doorbell kept her from that and she curiously get to open. Was it  Cormoran ? Excited that he was back, she opened without checking who it truly was and was soon faced with the old man from earlier.

“Hello sugar”, he said and all friendliness that had been there earlier was gone. 

She wanted to close the door but he put his foot in it and with a strong shove against the door, he was inside. Shit! Robin turned and quickly stepped into her bathroom where she locked herself inside. As soon as she had turned the lock, the man was banging against her door.

“Open up love!”, he shouted. “I swear I won’t harm you.”

She stepped to the far side of the bathroom and was like paralyzed. The banging got louder and she knew that the door wouldn’t hold too long. She was worried what he would do. She knew that he must be the one who had killed all those girls. 

“Come on, don’t be shy! You were such a tease the last days, I’m sure you’ll enjoy yourself. Just open the door poppet!” She stayed silent when the doorknob rattled. “I won’t ask twice. Come on!”

She came out of her paralysis and knew she had to call for help but her phone was charging in her bedroom. Robin was desperate. What could she do?

Cormoran was irritated. Did she just invite him to stay? He got downstairs and lit up a cigarette before he made his way the few streets home. He couldn’t stop thinking about her lips on his. Her body under  his fingers. He knew that heading home was the right thing yet his feet stopped working and he stopped a bit away. They needed to talk. They needed to sort this out. Angrily he tossed the cigarette away, turned around and made his way back to Robins flat. He found the front door open which was weird. He got upstairs and heard the banging and the shouting the closer he got. What was going on? He could see the light from the open door of her flat and hurried upstairs, towards some nosy neighbours. When he arrived, he found a broken bathroom door and Robin in the arms of the old guy he had threatened  merely an hour ago. The man held a knife and shoved her to the bedroom. 

“Robin!”

The two of them looked shocked at him, but the old man reacted immediately and pulled her closer, pressing the knife into her side and licking over her face. Robin felt disgusted. 

“Pity you’re back. I thought we had some time alone”, he said. 

“Let her go!”, he grumbled.

“I think I’ll keep her or a while”, he said and shoved her further to the bedroom. “Have some fun together”, he laughed and touched her breasts.

Robin tried not to freak. She had been in such situations before and he knew it. He knew that this would destroy her if he didn’t interfere now. He stepped closer. 

“No  no no ! You stay here and we have some fun”, he said and pressed the knife more into Robins flesh.

Robin struggled and it distracted him enough that  Cormoran could get closer. 

“Get the fuck away from her!”, Strike once more said and the man gestured with the knife from her to Strike so he took the opportunity.

Cormoran made a move forward, shoved Robin away and grabbed the knife. The two of them started to fight  over  it and  Cormoran kept the upper hand until the man kicked against his  prothesis . He howled in pain and went down and the knife found its destination in his shoulder. Robin felt dizzy since she had bumped against the commode through  Cormoran’s heavy push. She looked at the situation and found him bleeding on the floor and the man over him. Robin stumbled up and hurried to help. She took a nearby plant and tossed it at the older man who got irritated , which gave  Cormoran some time to get up and manage to overpower her intruder. Lifeless the old man lay on the floor while  Cormoran sat on the floor leaned on the doorframe beside him. He was still bleeding heavily.

“ Cormoran !”

Robin immediately was by his side. He groaned and looked at his shoulder before he swore.

“Call Wardle”, he ordered her then and she immediately did.

A few minutes later Wardle arrived and found them like this.  Cormoran bleeding on the floor, Robin by his side half crying and the intruder still knocked out by Strikes heavy punch. An ambulance immediately was by  Cormoran’s side and looked at him while Wardle pulled Robin away who was crying. 

“Are you okay?”, the DI asked her and she nodded. “What happened?”

“He followed her from the club and got in when I was gone already. I came back because of... Never mind. I returned and found him with Robin and just reacted.”

“This needs some stitching up”, the doctor said by his side.

While the old man regained consciousness and was walked out by another police officer, Robin was still in Wardle's arms who tried to calm her.

“Robin it’s all good. Look, it’s nothing”, Wardle said and showed her that  Cormoran was already better and in good hands. “He’s fine and you are as well. We got him.”

At Strikes request the paramedics stitched him up right here and let him go. He just wanted to stay by Robin and not head to hospital for a scratch. They helped him up with his leg and guided him into the living room. Robin – calmer now and sorted – and Wardle , followed them. It took the DI another hour before he had written down their statements and left them alone.

Robin just looked at him, still some  tears running down her cheek. 

“Come here”, Strike said softly and gestured to the sofa beside him. 

Robin obeyed and he pulled her in his arms before she started crying again. His lips brushed over her hair while he held her tight. He would never let her go again.

“Thank you”, she mumbled after a while.

“It’s fine. Are you really okay?”

She nodded and pressed her small body more against him, burying her nose in his neck and resting her head against his good shoulder. They just stayed like this.

“Why did you come back?”, she then wanted to know.

“I... I couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened in that booth and had to come back to talk to you.”

“I’m glad you did.”

“I am too. I don’t want to imagine what he would have done to you.” He brushed their noses together for a moment and kissed her temple. “Aren’t you tired?”

“I am. I think I can sleep for days”, she confessed.

“Well then you should get some sleep.”

“Please stay”, she said when he wanted to shove her away and get up. 

“I will”, he promised without hesitation. “Come to bed.”

Robin got up and took his hand when she led him to her bedroom. Robin obeyed and let him tuck her in, before he caressed her cheek.

“Sleep now. I’ll be there when you wake up.”

He wanted to go away but Robin grabbed his hand and held him.

“Please stay. Here...”

Her eyes were serious and he knew that she needed him right now so he obeyed and got to the other side of the bed where he slipped out of his bloody clothes and  prothesis . Only dressed in his pants he slipped beside her and immediately Robin was back by his side. Once more he pulled her into his arms and she rested her head against his good shoulder. 

“Sleep now.”

His lips brushed her forehead and she smiled while closing her eyes.

The next morning Robin woke up, he was gone. Still tired she said his name into the silence of her bedroom but there was no answer. Exhausted and bruised she got up and walked to the living room and kitchen area to look for him. Strike  stood on the tiny balcony, smoking. Robin opened the door and he immediately looked to her. 

“Get in”, he said softly. “It’s way too cold. I’ll be there in a moment.”

She obeyed and closed the door again. Robin decided to make them a cup of tea while she waited for him. Meanwhile Strike tossed the  fac away and struggled to get in. This was different than before. He knew they really needed to talk this time. After another few minutes he got inside again, hung up his coat and stepped to Robin in the kitchen where a hot cup of tea was waiting for him. Just as he liked, he realised and sipped on it. Robin had slipped in a white silken dressing gown and watched him over the rim of her cup, both hands wrapped around it. Strike could see that she was nervous.

“How are you?”, he asked carefully.

“I’m good”, she said but his eyes wandered to the bruises on her arms and legs where she had fallen. “I hope you slept good?”

“I did.”

First good night in weeks since this case had started, he thought and had another sip. His eyes lingered on her, concerned and carefully observing. Robin sighed and poured the rest of her tea away.

“I’m sorry about this case. I... I didn’t want to change anything between us but Wardle needed our help and I...”, she had no idea what to say.

“Nothing changed Robin.”

“But the way you looked at me and that I kissed you. It wasn’t ok to use you for my cover.”

“It was my choice as well. I’m sorry I couldn’t control myself. I... There’s no excuse for kissing you and for looking at you like I did. I’m sorry Robin.”

“Don’t...”, she said and stepped a bit closer. “I.. I think I like you. More than  is appropriate since you’re my boss.”

“I'm your partner”, he corrected her and she looked into his blue eyes.

His eyes wandered to her lips for a moment. She was so close and it would be so easy but did she want this?  Robin stepped even closer until there was just a small gap between them. Her breathing quickened and she let her fingers rest on his chest. He wore his bloody clothes  again and her eyes wandered to his injured shoulder.  He watched her.

“I like you too, Robin", he finally said into the silence and she looked up from her hand on his chest, to his blue eyes. “Is it ok... Can I kiss you?”, he asked quietly.

Robin was the one who initiated the kiss after a moment of silence. She stood on tiptoes and pressed  their lips together. He was surprised but fully accepted it and softly pulled her closer, holding onto her while leaning down.  Robin had closed her eyes while his lips captured hers more  hungrily. Yet he stayed careful and  was ready to retreat if she changed her mind. Robin didn’t  think about this for a moment and shuffled closer in his arms,  her hands wandering to his curls and face where she lay one hand on his cheek . A soft moan escaped him when her small body pressed closer against him and he deepened the kiss some more. Their kiss now was way different to the one they had shared in  the club the night before.  The kiss back then was full of want and  lust . This now was  not only full of  need but laced with something deeper , something more connecting.  There was no rush this time and he took his time. Robin had no idea how long they kissed but both where breathless  when they parted. Her face was blushed and she shyly looked up from lust filled eyes when Strike looked at her.  Oh god... He was hard and his body and lips ached for her as soon as they had parted.  His eyes scrutinized her before his fingers softly caressed her cheek.

“Okay?”, he asked quietly and she nodded. “What do you think about a nice  brunch and a day off for us?”

“Alright”, she mumbled  shyly but smiled at him.

“I’ll quickly get home then and change and then I’ll pick you up”, he suggested still smiling softly at her.

Robin agreed and connected their lips once more.  She didn’t want to let him go, afraid that he would  change his mind  about  this as soon as he was  alone again.

“We could cook”, she mumbled at his lips and he hummed happily.

His fingers wandered over her dressing gown  and to the knot, carefully loosening it before he shoved the silky material off her shoulders.  She wore an old t-shirt and short pyjama buttons .  His eyes changed when he saw the bruises again. Carefully he turned her around and his fingers shoved her t-shirt  a bit up where he saw her bruised side. Robin’s breath hitched when his fingers ran over her skin. Not because of any pain but because of his touch. She closed her eyes  for a moment, waiting in anticipation but nothing happened. He just let go  o f her, looking at the bruise.

“I’m sorry I  pushed you.”

Robin could hear the pain in his voice and turned around to face him. He looked proper angry but not at her, more at himself. She stepped closer again and took his hand.

“You saved me”, she said softly. “Everything else is not important. I’m fine thanks to you.” He smiled softly. “Now what about that brunch then?”

“Let’s go then”, he agreed as well.

“I’ll be finished in then”, she mumbled, quickly kissed him and hurried to the bathroom.

Exactly ten minutes later she returned, dressed in a simple black dress, black tights and boots. Wow... He looked at her for a moment, then the two of them made their way to Denmark Street. Strike hurried as well while Robin waited in his kitchen. This felt different from the other times she was in his flat, more intimate Robin thought. A few minutes later he returned, showered and changed out of his blood-stained clothes. Hs hair was still wet from his shower and curlier than usual. Robin liked it. He slipped into his coat and took her hand. Immediately she felt calmer and they headed to a small café a few streets away where they had a nice brunch. They talked about the case and the business but not about what was going on between them. She sipped on her cappuccino, really wanting to ask what this was when he finally decided to mention the elephant in the room.

“Nothing has to change if you don’t want it to”, Strike said into the silence between them.

“Why would you say this?”, Robin wanted to know a bit confused. 

“I don’t want to push you into something you don’t want to do.”

“I thought it was pretty clear what I want”, she mumbled and blushed. 

Cormoran scrutinized her for a moment and could see that she was serious about it. She felt insecure and unsure once more. Did he want her? Then he smiled. That smile that was only reserved for her when they were alone, and  immediately Robin knew that the  feeling was mutual. 

“Then you want to try?”, Cormoran asked and sounded hopeful. 

“Yes.”

He took her hand and pulled it to his lips. When he looked at Robin, her cheeks where blushed in a dark crimson and she smiled as well. 

“Guess I’m glad about this case then”, he joked and she laughed. 

Cormoran leaned closer while still holding her hand in his.

“But promise me you’ll only wear the lingerie at home from now on”, he mumbled a touch seductive and yet deadly serious.

Robin laughed and blushed heavily but nodded. She didn’t want nothing else. Not ever. Only him and he could clearly see it in his eyes that moment. 

“I’m glad you lost some your self-control a bit, that day at the club”, she mumbled.

“Why is that?”, Strike laughed. 

“I’d have never seen what you feel for me otherwise. You were very private about it. Why though? Why didn’t you say something after my divorce?”

“I wasn’t sure you’d want this and you needed a friend at that time. I wanted to give that to you. Security and safety. Not the feeling that I was making a move after everything, sure that you didn’t want this by that time.”

Robin secretly had to confess that he was right somehow. She had no idea how she would have reacted when he had told her from the start after her divorce.  So a friend was what she had needed. Someone who made her feel safe and he had done that for years now. Robin had always felt save and protected by his side. So now. The young woman squeezed his hand before she took another sip from her cup. Strike watched her. This was good, he told himself. Finally talking about all this. Not hiding his feelings towards her. Cheerful they finished breakfast and then made their way over to her flat. He had called someone to fix her bathroom door which was done when they entered her flat once more.

“ Oh this is brilliant!”, she said happy. “Thank you.”

Her lips landed on his once more and he kissed her back. The urge to touch her took over and he softly shoved her against the wall opposite where they stood and deepened the kiss while his hands wandered over her body to her hips and her leg. His broad frame was carefully covering her and she pulled him closer, kissing and touching.

“I could get used to this”, Robin gasped breathlessly, when they parted a while later.

“You should. Because I intent to kiss you a lot.”

Robin looked at him and saw the love in his eyes. All was good. The case was solved. Robin safe and finally his and they had talked about trying. Cormoran once more kissed her softly. Both of them where truly happy in this moment. Even though it had  taken a case like this to finally let the other see what they were feeling for each other. 


End file.
